Because
by missmurder16
Summary: Kadaj has been sent to a mental asylum for reasons unknown. It' up to Yuffie to find out why, but will she discovers things unexpected in the process...? AU R
1. New Patient

**First shot at this kind of pairing, this of course is in an alternate universe, maybe some refrences to the game and movie, but other than that, this story stands on its own.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me, the rest Square-Enix owns!**

* * *

"Yuffie! Come help me with this!" yelled a young woman named Tifa.

"Coming!" the girl named Yuffie yelled. Her short black hair bobbed up and down as she ran down the sunny corridor. She skidded to a halt as she neared the front doors.

"Yea Tifa, what happened?" She asked placing her hands on her knees, gasping for breath. She stared out the door as if searching for someone. Tifa smacked her forehead.

"Not out there! Down here!" Tifa pointed. True enough, there was a crumpled body hunched over at her feet. The body had dirty grey hair. It was clad in a leather outfit of some sort, which had tears here and there, revealing pale, milky skin below.

"Who's that?" Yuffie asked.

"This here is Kadaj, some townspeople dropped him off." Tifa explained.

"What do you mean 'dropped him off'? They just threw up on the doorstep?" Yuffie inquired.

"Yea pretty much," she said. "Just help me get him into a room, so Hojo can do whatever tests and stuff he's got to do." She reached down to grab him under the arms, while she motioned to Yuffie to get his legs.

Tifa and Yuffie dragged him to a bare room just off the long corridor. There was just a bed in one corner. Both of them dumped the young man onto the bed. His breathes were coming out raggedly. You could barely make out the rise and fall of his chest. Tifa turned to leave.

"I'll go get Hojo, stay here, and make sure he doesn't get into trouble." she called behind her. Yuffie followed her to the door and made a face at her back. She shut the door. Why did she have to be left behind to guard all the psychos? Yeah, that's right the psychos.

Yuffie worked at the one and only wacky shack, the mental asylum. 'Hojo's Mental Asylum', to be exact. Perfect man for the job, no? Yuffie could not agree more. It was as if the man needed to be admitted in it himself, instead of owning it. She only worked here for her friend Tifa Lockhart, who in turn only worked here because Hojo was the only one who could give her a job on such short notice.

(From atop)The room was a big square, with a door in the lower right hand side, with the bed in the upper left corner and an average sized window a bit further down the foot of the bed. The whole building was pretty huge, considering it was on the outskirts of the city of Midgar.

Yuffie sighed and looked back towards 'Kadaj'. His right arm was twitching slightly, and he would moan something inaudible occasionally. She casually walked up to him. He actually had some handsome features. His face moved a little bit. She moved back again and walked towards the window; it had started to rain.

She groaned and slumped against the wall. Then, the door flew open and in walked Hojo with Tifa following behind.

"Here sir, there he is" Tifa said gesturing towards the occupied bed.

"Ah, a son of Jenova!" Hojo exclaimed.

"What's the big deal with them? Aren't they 'evil' or something?" Yuffie asked all of a sudden interested in the new patient.

"Shh!" Tifa said. Hojo made his way towards the 'Son of Jenova'. Hojo prodded the body in the ribs. It moaned a little.

"Hmm, it has some broken ribs." Hojo commented. He turned to Tifa. "Who left it here?"

"The townspeople left him" Tifa said.

"Left him? What do you mean girl?" Hojo demanded.

"Um, sir, they just dumped him outside and well…left him." Tifa shrugged her shoulders. Yuffie sniggered. Tifa glared in her direction.

Hojo muttered to himself and turned back to Kadaj. He checked his eyes.

"Seems to me that this clone is in…a coma." he turned to the two girls, smiling. "We must run some tests just to be sure, although I think I am right." His eyes were glistening. "Come with me girl, we must fetch some supplies." He said to Tifa. "You, keep watch over the clone." he called behind him to Yuffie.

She stared in shock at the retreating backs of the older two. The nerve of them! '_Gah_!' She thought. She went back to slumping against the wall. Minutes passed while she stared off into space.

Finally the two came back. Hojo told Yuffie to leave the room, which she only obeyed with pleasure. She had to get out of here. Since her shift here was practically over, she decided to head on home. She was tired at being at the wacky shack all day.

By the time she got home, it was real late. She dragged herself to her bedroom and flopped down on her bed. She rubbed her eyes. It had been a _long_ day. She lay back against her pillows. She stared out of her window from her bed. The now empty streets of the new Midgar, Edge lay down below.

A face swam in her mind. Kadaj. Why did he keep coming up? Of course it was weird how he had just ended up at the asylum. She got under her sheets and soon enough she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Hope u guessed the pairing I'm going for.**

**Ideas are welcome! ****Please review! It keeps me going!**

**Thanks!**

**-missmurder16**


	2. Breakfast

**Well, I'm back! Hehe, chapter 2 of my first ff7 fic! don't worry it may seem out of sorts now, but just wait till it picks up a bit, it'll get interesting enough. R&R please! thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned so far, Square-enix does, I only own the plot.**

* * *

The next day, Yuffie got up early. She refreshed and got dressed quickly. She grabbed an apple from her kitchen and went out the door. She got on her bike and rode to the asylum. She parked her bike out and tied it to the gate with a chain. She made her way in and to Tifa's office. Tifa was already in there, behind her desk, going through a sheaf of papers. Yuffie plopped down in the seat in front of the desk and put her feet up on the desk.

"Yuffie! Take your feet off! And get to work!" Tifa said.

"Why?" Yuffie said, but she put her feet down and got up and stretched. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, since I had the night shift," she paused to yawn "I gave the patients their breakfast except the new one. Can you just get him something from the kitchens?" with that, she slumped over her paperwork, snoring peacefully.

Yuffie chuckled as walked out and shut the door as softly as she could. She sighed, as she walked down the hall to double kitchen doors at the end. She walked in and towards the large silver fridge and opened it. There were already packets of food in there. She picked up a packaged tray of some mushy oatmeal. She gazed at it in disgust.

'_That wouldn't be very appetizing even for a Sephiroth clone_' she thought putting it back into the fridge. She decided to fix the new guy a fresh breakfast, maybe he wouldn't be that mentally challenged and would actually appreciate the gesture.

She made the best peanut butter and jelly sand which she could and poured a glass of milk. She saw a vase with a fresh flower in it on the windowsill. She grabbed it and put the whole breakfast on a tray. She paused for a second, and then decided she would have breakfast as well. She fixed herself the same breakfast and after making sure she would not drop the tray, she was on her way to Kadaj's ward.

As she walked down the sunny corridor, Hojo emerged from his office.

"My, what do we have here?" he asked clearly disgusted in the way Yuffie was bounding up and down the corridor.

"It's Kadaj's breakfast, sir" Yuffie replied.

"Kada-, what! That is not what you are to feed him! There is special food for the patients!" he yelled at her, little bits of spit flying out. Yuffie sidestepped him and said "We're out, and there's nothing else to eat." she lied, and continued on her way to Kadaj's ward.

"You would do well to do as you told, Ms. Kisaragi!" Hojo called after her and muttering to himself, went on up to check the other patients.

Yuffie laughed inwardly as she got to the door of the ward. She didn't hear anything from inside. She placed the tray on the floor and got her copy of keys out and fitted the correct one in the keyhole and opened the door. Replacing her keys to her pocket, she picked up the tray and walked inside.

She placed the tray on a bare table and turned to the bed. There was a lump present in the sheets, she quickly threw the cover sheet off and froze…it was just a pillow. The door quickly shut and she had just turned around when someone grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back. Yuffie cried out in pain but someone covered her mouth with a leather gloved hand.

"Don't…move…" said a voice near her ear. Instantly, her ninja instincts kicked in. She quickly bent her knees, earning a surprised gasp from behind and after balancing their weight she flipped the attacker forward. He crashed onto the floor and as he did Yuffie pinned him to the floor by grabbing his hands.

"Ha! No one sneaks up on Yuffie Kisaragi!" she announced.

"Gerroff!" yelled the muffled voice of the attacker. Yuffie yanked his head up only to find that it was…Kadaj! She scrambled off him and stood up quickly. Kadaj tried to get up but failed.

"I'm so sorry!" Yuffie apologized biting her lip. She moved forward to help him but he shoved her away. He got up shakily on his own and looked up. Yuffie saw his face was livid, and she stepped back. She had heard of that the clones of Sephiroth could be dangerous. But still, she could have hurt him; he was after all mentally disturbed in a way…

"I-I was just bringing you breakfast…" she gestured meekly to the tray on the table next to Kadaj. He looked down and sneered at the colors. Yuffie, mustering every ounce of courage she had, and moved forward and picked up the plate of the two sandwiches. She held one out to Kadaj. He hesitated, but took it slowly and held it in front of him as though it was some contagious disease. It was terribly squishy in his hand.

"What…is it…?" he asked slowly. He waved the sand which sent globs of gooey peanut butter on the floor and on Kadaj. He immediately dropped his sandwich, not knowing what the globs of gooey-ness were.

"No silly," Yuffie said giggling. She quickly picked up the sandwich from the floor, and gave it back to Kadaj. "Here, you eat it, its food."

"It's filthy" he softly said letting it fall from his hands. Yuffie rolled her eyes and muttered something about a '6 second rule'.

"Here, you can have some of my sandwich," she said handing him half of hers'. "Just eat it," she bit into hers'. Kadaj slowly brought the "food" to his mouth and took a bite. It was extremely sticky, much to his dislike, but there was something else that sort of washed the sticky-ness out…what was it. He looked at the sandwich and saw something of the purple color. He poked it and Yuffie noticed.

"Grape jelly," she explained taking another bite. She took a gulp of milk. The twosome ate there breakfast in silence. When they were done, Yuffie collected the dishes and tray and walked to the door.

"I'll see you later," she said to Kadaj, and with a glance of recognition from Kadaj she went out the door locking it behind her.

She walked back to the kitchen and placed the dishes in the sink and began to wash them. She was lost in thought, mulling things over as the running water. Not exactly sure on what to do next, she made her way back to Tifa's office, where the young woman still snored softly at her desk, Yuffie laid down on the sofa, falling into a soft slumber as well.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2!**

**I will try to update sooner! But I have a summer job at the library and it's kind of hard, but i manage :)**

**Review please! Thank-you!**

**-missmurder16**


	3. Help me

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**I really appreciate it! ****I'm glad you guys like it**

**On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Square-enix owns the characters I only own the plot.**

"Sleeping on the job are we?" Hojo sneered. " Get up! Check on the psychos!" he yelled from the doorway and stormed off.

"S'matter?" Yuffie said groggily as she pushed herself up.

"Ugh, just Hojo having a fit about us hard workers taken a well deserved rest," Tifa said in one breath, writing something down in a file. Yuffie blinked, and stared at her. Tifa looked up briefly and smiled.

"You heard what he said, get back to work, Yuf" Tifa said and went back to her file work. Yuffie rolled her eyes. Getting up, she moved behind Tifa's chair.

"Watcha writin'?" Yuffie asked.

"Hm? Oh, I'm just writing up a record for Kadaj," Tifa replied. "Speaking of Kadaj, did you give him breakfast at all?"

"Yeah, I made it myself, the best pb & j sandwiches around." She said proudly. "Brothers? Kadaj has a family?" Yuffie questioned Tifa completely bewildered.

"Yes, '_brothers'_", Tifa made the quotation marks in the air, "They're just a bunch of other Sephiroth clones" she said continued her written description of the said the patient.

_'Clone Kadaj, was dumped upon our doorstep around the time of sunrise by an angry group of citizens. He wore a black leather thing, closely related to a jumpsuit that was torn in some areas. The clone itself was sedated by something not to mention dirty…'_

"Tifa, that's not nice," she said gesturing to what she had wrote.

"So, come on let me have my fun," she said. "Besides, what's it to you?" she inquired her eyes gleaming with mischief. "Yuuffiee, what are you hiding from me?" Yuffie rolled her eyes. "I'm going for a walk," she said making her way to shut the door.

"I don't think so, you have to check on the patients," Tifa reminded her.

"After my walk!" Yuffie called and raced down the hall hearing the last of Tifa colorful string of words. She chuckled as she continued down the hall.

She slowed as she neared Kadaj's ward. She put her ear to the door. She didn't hear anything inside. '_That's _strange' she thought.

She slowly pulled out her copy of the key, fit it in the keyhole and opened the door. There he was, seated on the window sill, one leg beneath him and one slowly dangling back and forth.

'_Oh…he's ok' _she breathed a sigh of relief. She made to shut the door.

"Wait…" Yuffie froze. Had he said that? She poked her head back in. Kadaj rested his head against the window. She stepped inside. The heavy door slammed shut behind her.

"Can I leave?" he asked still staring out the window.

"Wha..?What?" she dropped her ring of keys. The question had caught her by surprise. Leave? Half the people were to insane to even known where they were let alone ask if they could leave!

"Please? I don't belong here," he said as he pulled away from the window. He slowly made his way towards her. Yuffie was starting to get scared. She took a step back and hit the cold wall behind her. Kadaj was advancing. She urged herself to move but her body wouldn't.

"I don't belong here, I need to leave," he begged stopping in front of her. He reached for her hands, but she shielded her face from him. He brought her hands down slowly, but Yuffie avoided his gaze, turning her head. He had a firm grip on her hands.

Yuffie tried moving, but to horror he had her pinned to the wall. She gasped and turned to look at her captor. His mako green eyes were glittering. She uttered a groan. "Let go" she pleaded. She really didn't want to have to hurt him. He shook his head slowly.

"Will you help me?" he asked, his eyes never leaving her face. Yuffie opened her mouth to object when the door opened. Kadaj let go of Yuffie as though she burned him. A muttering Tifa stepped in and froze when she saw Yuffie.

"I thought you were on your wa-," Then she noticed how close the other two were standing. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" she said trying to stifle a laugh but stopped when Yuffie pushed past her and run down the hall to the front doors.

She looked at Kadaj who went back to the windowsill. Pressing his forehead against the cold glass. "Yes," he said, "you interrupted something."

Yuffie ran out the double doors. '_What was Kadaj doing!'_ she thought as she collapsed on a bench outside of the asylum gates. She was breathing hard as though she had run for miles and miles.

She got up shakily and started walking home. It was still a sunny afternoon, she'd be there in a bit.

"_One thing's for sure! I am NOT going back if I can help it!'_ she thought to herself fiercely. As she got back home, she slammed the door shut as if to shut something out.

She made her way to her bathroom to splash some cold water on her face. '_I need a nice warm shower_' Sighing, she pulled of her clothes and started the shower. Stepping in she closed her eyes letting the water wash the day's memories away. Opening her eyes she squeezed some shampoo on her hands.

As she started to raise her hands to lather the shampoo into her short hair, she stopped. She brought her hands down staring at them as the water washed the shampoo off. Only a while ago Kadaj had held them over her head, holding her against the wall.

"Why is it whenever I go there he attacks me for some reason or the other?" she said to herself out loud. Giggling at how true it was, she finished taking her shower, promising not to think about today's incident. Afterwards she put on a pair of pajamas running a brush through her quickly.

"And now, for some good old Yuffie time!" she said making her way towards the living room with a bowl of popcorn in one hand and coke in the other. She found the remote and switched the TV on. She flipped through channels until she found a movie on. It looked interesting enough. It was a comedy movie, her favorite types. She munched on her popcorn happily watching the movie.

A while later the phone rang. Yuffie let it ring; the voice recognizer claimed it was from the asylum. Yuffie didn't pick it up. The last thing she needed was to hear Dr. Hojo. After 2 more rings the caller stopped. After 5 minutes, the phone rang again, this time from a private caller.

Yuffie sighed in defeat and padded over to the kitchen, picking up the phone next to the microwave.

"Hello?" she asked into the receiver.

"Yu-Yuffie?" said Tifa's voice.

"Oh, hey Tifa." Yuffie replied.

"Um, I know this is weird and all…um but, well…" Tifa stuttered.

"Tell me already!" Yuffie said getting a bit worried. What had happened?

"Kadajwantstotalktoyousohere!" Tifa said quickly.

"What! Tifa! Say it slowly!" Yuffie yelled into the phone. Has Tifa said Kadaj?

Someone coughed on the other end. "He-hello?" a male voice asked.

"Um, Tifa?" Yuffie asked.

"Yuffie?" said the same voice. Yuffie racked her brains for that voice. _"Gerroff!...Will you help me?" _Gasping, she dropped the phone and backed away.

"Hello? Hello? Yuffie?" said Kadaj's faint voice. "Don't leave me again…" was all Yuffie heard before she ran back to the living room shivering on the couch. No, she wasn't going to let Kadaj ruin her night. She forced herself to watch the movie, to scared to even go back and put the phone back on its charger.

"Yuffie!" yelled Kadaj into the phone. "Yuffie where are you!"

"_Please hang up, there appears to be a receiver off the hook, thank-you this is a recording_" said a robotic voice from the phone.

"What? Bring Yuffie back!" Kadaj yelled into the phone. The recording continued its chant.

"Kadaj, she hung up, let it go" Tifa said. Kadaj threw the phone down. Tifa helped him to his room, making sure she locked it.

'_What is going on between these two?'_ she thought as she made her way back to her office.

* * *

**Wow, this was longer than the other 2 chapters**

**I had so much going on in this chapter haha.**

**R&R please! thanks!**

**-missmurder16**


	4. Where were we?

**Sorry for the late update! B****ut i was busy for a while sorry once again! I'****m glad that so many of you guys like this story! I****t makes me very happy! **

**I hope you like the new installment!**

**Disclaimer: Square-Enix owns all but the plot.**

* * *

Yuffie woke up the next morning in front of the TV that was still on. She got up, stretching, letting out a yawn.

She walked into the kitchen, pulling the fridge open. Grabbing the milk from the fridge and the cereal from on top of it (the fridge), she set them on the kitchen table. She went to the cabinet pulled down a bowl, and out of a drawer, got out a spoon. She fixed herself a bowl of cereal.

She sat down and began to munch on her breakfast. When she was done, she washed the dishes, replacing them in the cabinet and drawer, and made her way back to her bedroom. She changed out of her pajamas.

She went back to the kitchen, for a drink of water, when she saw that the phone was still on the floor from last night's ordeal. She picked it up quickly and put it back on its charger, it had run out of batteries being on all night and all. She looked at the clock on the stove, it read 4 pm. _'Wow! Did I sleep in or what?'_ grinning she went to the living room.

Just as she was cleaning up the living room of the snacks she had last night, the doorbell rang. She ignored it until it rang again twice in a row. Grumbling, she went to the front door pulling it open. She came face to face with Tifa. There she was, with Yuffie's bike, looking tired.

"My bike! I forgot it yesterday when I left!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Yea, I dragged it up to you floor, it wouldn't fit in the elevator so I had to pull it up the stairs." She stared at Yuffie. "Well, you letting me in or what?" she said.

"Oh yea…yeah come on in," Yuffie said moving aside so Tifa could come in. "You know you could have left the bike downstairs, no one would have taken it."

Tifa looked furious! "Gahh! All that work for nothing!" she said plopping down on the couch. Yuffie rolled her eyes and got her some water to drink. Tifa gulped it down graciously.

"So didn't you have work today?" Yuffie asked Tifa, who had picked up a magazine from the coffee table and was flipping through it whereas Yuffie knew she wasn't really reading anything.

"I might as well ask you the same question," Tifa said not looking up from the magazine.

"Uh, um, I…" Yuffie stammered, thrown off by the question. What was she supposed to say anyway?

"Ok," Tifa said, putting the magazine back down on the coffee table, "What is going on between you and that clone?"

"What? N-nothing, Tifa, it's nothing…" Yuffie said avoiding Tifa's glare.

"Oh, something's is going alright. Just tell me." Tifa said.

"There's nothing to tell, Tif," Yuffie said, as she began straightening up the magazines on the table in front of her.

"Really? Explain yesterday. Why did you run out like that? When I asked Kadaj, he said you two were in the middle of something? Middle of what? You looked like you were spooked. And then when I called last night, why'd you hang up as soon as Kadaj got on? Why aren't you at work today? There's something up, and it's not only who's been acting funny, Kadaj hasn't eaten anything since you left yesterday, and his been sitting muttering to himself in a corner. So if I were you, missy, I'd get my lazy ass back up to the asylum to help with lunch at least, or your going to get fired and cost me my job as well. Hojo is angry beyond all reason, so you better choose quick." Tifa finished and went to open the door waiting for Yuffie.

Yuffie was stunned. Whatever she had done since yesterday didn't seem all that bad to her. But when Tifa laid it out like that, it sounded like the worst possible thing ever.

"Fine, I'm coming," she muttered and got up and followed Tifa out to her car.

Pulling in front of the asylum, Tifa and Yuffie went in. Tifa told Yuffie to wait in her office while she ran an errand. Half an hour later, Tifa returned with a tray of food, saying she had fed the other patients and it was Kadaj's turn and Yuffie would be the one to go give it to him.

"Tifa! No! I am not going to back there!" Yuffie exclaimed. Tifa gave her a piercing glare, and Yuffie reluctantly obliged. Trudging alongside Tifa, down the hall, they stopped in front of Kadaj's ward.

Tifa held the tray with one hand and got her keys out with the other. She stepped in first. The trays of previous meals were littered all around the ward, the food tossed here and there. It looked as if Kadaj had had a fit of some sort.

Kadaj looked up from the corner he was sitting in. He gave Tifa a venomous look. Tifa just held the door open, while Yuffie stepped in slowly. The door banged shut, and Tifa walked forward, and placed the tray in front of Kadaj, smiling at him. But his attention was elsewhere.

He was watching Yuffie, his eyes glazed over. Tifa turned back and saw what he was looking at. She got up and moved back a bit.

"Leave," said Kadaj, still looking at Yuffie. Yuffie quickly made her way to the door, anxious to get out.

"No," he said, and Tifa moved towards Yuffie.

"I think he wants you to stay," she said opening the door. Yuffie groaned in protest.

"No, please, don't leave me alone with him!" she said not even bothering to lower voice.

"Yuffie!" Tifa snapped, "Just stay a while and get him to eat, or we'll have a murder on our hands if he starves to death!" And with that, she stepped out, shutting the door, and promptly locking it behind her.

Yuffie groaned and slid to the floor, back against the door. Kadaj got up and went to the window sill and sat on it.

"Why did you leave before?" he asked, looking out the window. Yuffie didn't answer. She was trying to keep his voice out as much as he could.

"I wasn't going to hurt you," he said. He got up and went back to his corner; still staring at Yuffie. Then scooted closer to her, but kept a moderate distance between them.

"Can you please just eat your food and stop bother-" she said and Kadaj cut her off.

"Why'd you leave?" he asked yet again. Yuffie chose not to answer. "You thought I'd hurt you," he said laughing to himself. Then he moved closer, next to her. "I wasn't going to," he said, his voice barely audible now.

Yuffie looked at him, "Then what were you going to do, if not hurt me?" she asked.

Kadaj pulled Yuffie closer to him. And to Yuffie's horror, kissed her. Yuffie tried to pull back, but Kadaj had a strong grip on her. He pushed her back against the wall, Yuffie tried crying out, but Kadaj took advantage of her open mouth and deepened the kiss, until Yuffie was able to squirm out of his grasp.

"That," he said getting up and walked back to his corner, pulling the tray and played with the food on it. He looked at Yuffie, and patted the floor next to him. Yuffie glared at him.

"I'm not going to eat, then" he said. They stared at each other for five minutes, Yuffie staring angrily and Kadaj happily smirking. Finally, Yuffie figured there was no way out, she got up and walked over to sit next to him. She tried sitting as far away as possible, but Kadaj only closed the distance, but he ate his food.

When he was finished, Yuffie took his tray and got up. But Kadaj grabbed her arm.

"You'll come back won't you?" he asked. Yuffie pulled away from his grasp and walked to the door. Kadaj watched her silently. She looked back one last time at Kadaj's hopeful face, and walked out.

* * *

**Oooo, things are beginning to pick up aren't they?!**

**R&R! Please and thank-you!**

**-missmurder16**


	5. Miraculous

**Ok, I'm sorry for the late update but I was caught up in school work! --**

**For those of you who don't like my story, just dont reviewbecause I really dont like being flamed, I mean who does?**

**But for those of you review with good intentions, thanks, you really make my day. **

**And now on with the story!!**

**Disclaimer: Square-Enix owns all but the plot.**

* * *

Yuffie shut the door behind her only to come to face to face with Tifa. She gasped but Tifa shushed her and pulled her along to her office.

"Wait, let me put the dishes back in the sink!" Yuffie protested.

"Oh my god, hurry up! And get back to my office asap!" Tifa said exasperatedly.

"Just a sec," Yuffie ran to the kitchen and practically threw the dishes in the sink and raced back to Tifa's office.

"What happened?!" Yuffie said. She was a bit angry. She was hoping to get away from this place for a while. Guess Tifa had other plans.

"Guess what Hojo's saying?" Tifa asked Yuffie from behind her desk.

"Uh, he's leaving on vacation?!" Yuffie said excitedly. Tifa rolled her eyes and shuffled some papers around, "I wish, but no. Guess again."

Yuffie sighed, "I don't know, just tell me!!" She couldn't stand the suspense, she never could.

"Ok I'll tell you, well since Kadaj came in, he was pretty banged up, and he seems to have made miraculous recovery all on his own." Tifa said looking at Yuffie, who was not getting it

"Ehhh, what's you point?" Yuffie said making Tifa roll her eyes.

"The _point_ is that, Hojo had me do some research, and the clone still belongs to Shinra…or what's left of them." Tifa explained.

"Oh! So Shinra wants him back?" Yuffie said finally getting it.

"Not exactly, they don't care much about him anymore, or stopping him or anything of that sort. Well Hojo contacted them and they said that Hojo could have him now." Tifa said.

Realization dawned on Yuffie. Hojo had once been apart of Shinra and he had helped with the creation of clones.

Yuffie gasped, "He wants to experiment on Kadaj?" she asked.

"Yup, and he's got official permission too, from the head dog himself. You know what that means?" Tifa made a gesture that made Yuffie shiver. "Well don't worry, you little friend isn't going to get it yet. Hojo is _busy_ with another thing right now, so Kadaj is safe for now." Yuffie didn't even want to know what project Hojo was busy with.

"Alright kiddo, think about Kadaj later, for now help me with this paperwork, you file" Yuffie didn't even complain as Tifa handed her a stack of folders to be shelved in the record room adjoining Tifa's office. So the two continued through most of the day, with occasional stops from Hojo with more paperwork.

--

Around dusk, a delivery man arrived. He was here with the new order of medical supplies. Tifa and Hojo went to overlook its unloading and placement in the supply room. Yuffie also went to watch the delivery.

As they made their way back, Tifa checking over the receipt of the order. Hojo cleared his throat.

The girls looked at him. "I am leaving for the night; I have an important errand to attend to. I am leaving you two for the night shift." And with that he left them in the hallway.

"Old geezer," muttered Tifa, "K, Yuff, we gotta get dinner to the patients, come on." She led the way to the kitchens.

The pair loaded a tray with packet foods that they warmed up in the microwave. They bought the cart to every room in the 3 story asylum, making sure each patient was fed and in their rooms. All except the newest addition.

Yuffie glowered as Tifa moved the cart in front of Kadaj's room. "You did this on purpose," Yuffie said as Tifa handed her a tray of food and opened the door.

"I don't have the faintest idea of what you're saying." Tifa said and pushed Yuffie inside. To Yuffie's surprise she looked in behind her with the door propped open on her shoulder. Kadaj was lounging on the bed staring up at a corner of the room.

"Dinner is served," Tifa announced but it had no affect on Kadaj who continued staring at the corner. Yuffie set the tray on the table only to find throw a pad of paper and pencil in the room and lock the door. Yuffie picked up the pad of paper and read the note. _'I need a report on his behavior for his file. Good Luck!-Tifa'_

Yuffie grumbled and sat near the window. She gazed out the window, the moon had come out and was spreading over the asylum building. It came through the clear window and washed over Yuffie. It reflected in her brown eyes so much, that it caught Kadaj's eye. He glanced at her quickly before averting his gaze to the notebook pad she held in her lap. He could make out the not and he smirked. A report was due was it? Well he couldn't let that happen.

He got up swiftly and Yuffie turned towards him. She almost gasped. His once ruined leather suit had mended he looked somewhat cleaner than when he had come in. And if her eyes weren't deceiving her, he was taller than before. His eyes had a new intensity in them, they looked much mature. They were greener, if they could get any greener. Kadaj watched her and smirked.

"Amazing what mako can do to you, isn't it?" he said towards the window. He leaned on the window frame towering over Yuffie. She looked up in an almost annoyed way. He looked out the window, but watched Yuffie out of the corner of his eye. Yuffie began to doodle on the note pad. Kadaj smiled inwardly.

"Do you draw?" he asked her innocently. Yuffie paused in her shading of a chibi chocobo. "Not much, I do comical things and such."

"Hmm," he leaned down for the notepad and pencil, "May I?" Yuffie gave it to him and looked out of the window again.

Kadaj went back to the bed, and sat leaning on the metal headboard. He began sketching. He sketched for what seemed like forever. Finally Yuffie noticed he wasn't towering over her. She saw he was sketching away on the bed. She got up slowly and walked beside him and looked at what he was drawing.

She gasped at what she saw. It was a sketch of her sitting on the floor gazing out of the window. The shading was perfect. Lighter where the moonlight touched her skin, darker where it was in shadow.

"It's beautiful…" Yuffie whispered. It was breathtaking, almost lifelike.

He smiled, "I thought you might like it." He gave her the note pad. He cleared his throat. "I was wondering if I could get…a tour…of this…building." He said and Yuffie looked at him.

"I don't know," she said looking away.

"If yo-" he started, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Yuffie are you done in there?" Tifa's voice called. She heard the jingle of keys. Yuffie quickly put the note pad on the bed and went to the door. She heard the scrape of keys in the lock and the door opened.

"Yuffie come on, we still have work to do. Kadaj better have eaten or else." She looked in the room and saw an empty tray of food. "Oh good, he did eat," she pulled Yuffie out the door, but Yuffie looked back at saw Kadaj sketching away at the paper pad again before the door shut.

"Wow, you got him to eat without running out the door yourself. Hey, do you have my report?" Tifa asked as the two made their way to her office.

"Ohh!! I forgot to, sorry Tifa! I'll do it another time, I promise." Yuffie said. "Whatever," Tifa mumbled and they walked back toward Tifa's office. In her office she pulled out two blankets from under her desk and threw one at Yuffie.

"You can sleep on that couch over there and I'll hang out on my chair." She said yawning. Yuffie muttered her thanks and pulled the blanket over her head once she was on the couch. Tifa immediately fell asleep, but Yuffie stayed awake. She was thinking about that picture Kadaj had drew for her and then what he had said afterwards. He had wanted a tour of the asylum. She was debating over taking up the offer, but then decided against it. She still didn't trust him all that well.

**So I hope you liked it. **

**Read n' review**

**Thanks! -I'll try to get an update up by next week.**

**-missmurder16**


	6. Tour

**Yes I'm back, with a quick, short update to appease all the fans of this story.**

**Yes it is very short, but expect an update soon!**

**Disclaimer: Square-Enix owns the characters, but i own the plot.**

* * *

Yuffie finally decided to take him up on the offer. She quietly rose up from the couch and tip-toed out of Tifa's office. She made her way to Kadaj's room.

No longer nervous, she quickly inserted her key into the key hole and entered hesitantly. It was as if he was waiting for her to come. He was standing near the door. Yuffie remained in the doorway.

"Um, yea Kadaj, I was going for a walk…and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me…" she said looking up to see his response. His mako green eyes were glittering as he nodded silently. Yuffie opened the door and let him through and then she shut the door again.

Kadaj was looking at the front door. Yuffie stepped in front of him and began her "tour".

"Well that's the front door…as you can see" she started, and saw that it had no effect on him. "Lighten up…" she grumbled as she went behind and pushed him towards the other end of the hallway. They passed an iron door to which Kadaj pointed at.

"Where does lead?" he asked stopping in front of it. Yuffie sighed.

"I don't know, I think to Hojo's office or lab or something, I'm not sure." she said leading Kadaj onward, who kept looking back towards the iron door. They eventually came to Tifa's office, whose door, Yuffie had left ajar. She peeked inside to see that Tifa was still sleeping, so they went right on by after they shut the door.

The next stop was the kitchen. She looked at Kadaj and asked if he wanted to eat anything, and he shook his head.

"Well, the rest is pretty much just the other wards of other patients, but I don't think you want to see them. It's not much, but it's-"

"Home…?" Kadaj said quietly. Yuffie stared at him. She felt bad for him. She got to go back to her warm apartment, and all he had to look forward to was his cold, dingy ward.

"Don't_ you_ have an office of some sort?" Kadaj asked, changing the subject

"Umm, I didn't want one and I don't need one," she said lamely at which Kadaj snickered at.

"Ok, that's the end of the tour, we're going back." Yuffie said pushing Kadaj out of the kitchen and walking back towards his room. She opened his door as she got there and held it open it for him, but Kadaj wouldn't go in.

"Can we go outside?" he asked her. Yuffie shook her head.

"Don't push your luck," she said. "You're lucky enough to have gotten out of your ward, but you have to go back or I could lose my job." At that, Kadaj slowly made his way back in. Yuffie was about to let the door slam shut, but Kadaj held it for a second. He stared into her eyes, his own eyes green eyes shining brightly. And then he let the door shut.

**Short? I know, but neccessary.**

**I'm sorry, I'm trying to update all my stories, but this is going to be an important chapter, no matter how short**

**R&R thanks!**

**-missmurder16**


End file.
